Awake and Alive
by TaMaCHI iNsAnITY
Summary: "Yes, I have feelings for him. But he never notices me! Plus even if he were to return his feelings towards me, it wouldn't work because he would die." I said, looking away. Natsu always knew he would never find love, due to the strange power he has. But when a new student joins his class, Natsu doesn't know what to do. Can...*Full summary inside* *GRAYXNATSU*
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is an idea that's occurred to me at one in the morning OTL so I might not continue it for a while xD But I hope you all like it :3**_

_**Tamachi**_

* * *

_**Summary;**_

**"Yes, I have feelings for him. But he never notices me! Plus even if he were to return his feelings towards me, it wouldn't work because he would die." I said looking away.**

**Natsu always knew he would never find love, not after an incident that occurred and still haunts him to this day. Due to the strange power he has. But when a new student joins Natsu's class. He starts being friendly, talkative and acknowledges Natsu, the poor guy doesn't know what to do.**

**Can Natsu get rid of his constant fear and overcome this power or will the power slowly consume what Natsu wants left of his life?**

* * *

_**I own a few characters in this story, that rest do not and they are rightfully owned by Hiro Mashima.**_

**_I apologies for all the characters in this, they are going to be really out of character throughout this story._**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_I can't remember when all this began, it was before I was found, during the fire._

_Yet I still remember it all, the heat of the flames, the lack of oxygen from the smoke, the screams of my parents and the sound of the alarms._

_They died, when I should have, but all I am left with is a scar. A scar that's imbedded into my heart, a scar that can never heal. A reminder, from my parents. What I should have done, instead of being a coward._

_But why, why can I not remember properly why this happens to me. But more importantly, why did my scar have to have an impacted on her?_


	2. Chapter one

_**Okay remember this is just a test story,I still don't know if I'm going to continue it or not c:**_

**_Chapter One_**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight hit my face, quickly pulling my blankets over my head to keep the damn thing away.

"Natsu, get up! You have school in about half an hour!" My little brother, Romeo shouted jumping onto my bed.

I quickly pushed Rome off and sat up, only to feel the cold winter air hit my cheeks. "Sorry, Natsu I forgot about that thing." He mumbled looking at the ground.

"It's okay, just let me get changed then I will walk you to school too." I said walking to my door and slowly closing it when he left. I let out a small sigh of frustration, Romeo always looked up to me and bragged to his friends about how awesome I was, but I can't understand why he would think that. Ever since he was born, I could do nothing but talk with him.

No hugs, no playing games with him or just exploring. It was not fair on Romeo, but I can't help it. I can't change this curse, even if I could I doubt it would make a difference, I'm just not an everyday kind of talker.

I tried to push away my negative thoughts as I walked to my cupboard and grabbed out my school uniform. I got changed as fast as I could, not wanting to freeze my butt off for very long.

"Why is winter always so cold?" I said to myself as I put my muffler on around my neck. I grabbed my school bag and walked out of my room, I decided to skip breakfast again and walked over to Romeo.

"Ready to go?" I asked leaning against the door frame of his room. Romeo jumped up and grabbed his school bag.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" He said cheerfully and followed after me.

Before we walked out of the door, I pulled my muffler over my face while Romeo pulled his hood over his head. As soon as we stepped out of that house the cold wind hit my face. I sighed and started walking with Romeo walking along right behind me.

"Natsu, why do we have to walk? I think it's about to start snowing."

"Because mum and dad are working."

"Then why don't you get your driver's licence?"

"I do have it, I just need a job and a car first remember."

"I know that, but it shouldn't be that hard."

"Well it is when everyone hates you."

We stopped out the front of Romeo's school and I looked up at the sky.

'Looks like there will be snow today.' I thought as Romeo waved goodbye and ran over to his friends.

As I continued walking, I noticed the house that had been abandoned for years had a moving truck out the front of it.

"Who would be stupid enough to move into that creepy place?" I said as I got to the front of my school.

Straight away, I noticed the small group of people that irritate the hell out of me. The reason for this was simple, everyone has a group of complete morons in their year level. The thing about these losers was they thought they were the best and everyone below them sucked.

"Hey Natsu come over here for a second!" Their ring leader, Sting, shouted walking over to me.

I clenched my fits in annoyance and walked away from him.

"No thank you." I mumbled, walking away. Only to be stopped by something hitting my head. I turned around and saw a piece of paper.

"Morons." I said loud enough for them to hear as I put the paper in the bin and continued walking towards my class.


	3. A Message for everyone!

Hey everyone!

I just thought I would give you all a quick update on why I haven't updated.

Well one reason is I've been having, yet again writers block! -.- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- So I haven't been able to know what I want to do! It's really annoying, since I have enjoyed writing Awake and Alive and Hero so far! :c

My next reason is, god damn school work D: It's a pain in the butt, even though I really do not want to do it, I have to as I am about to head into my last year and I am failing maths, a subject I have to pass!

But never fear, I have gotten over my writers block and I know exactly what I would like to do! :D Yay! Only problem is I have three weeks of school left.

So sadly I will announce my three weeks Hiatus! D: Hopefully by the end of week seven, I should be able to have something updated. The only reason I've been able to update my newest fan fiction is because it's based off a game I can either watch some people play or play up to a certain area myself. But I am taking a break from that as well.

Don't worry though I have started the next chapter of each story, so if you could please just wait the rest of this week and then three more weeks, I should have some sort of update! Until then!

CrayCrayTam! (China's Panda)

P.S. Thank you to all of those who have waited for an update and have been supporting my fan fictions so far! I really appreciate it! :3


End file.
